blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Worshiper (5e class)
'''Creating a Worshiper''' The worshiper can be you best friend or you worst enemy. there are meany different types of worshiper's but most fall in line with there gods ideology and tack any slight rude remarks to there god personally. if you are going to play a worshiper be ready for role play most worshipers are highly religious (This dose not mean that this is all you have to be. but your chose can anger your god !!beware!!). '''Quick Build''' You can make a Worshiper quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in intelligent , followed by Charisma. Second, choose the acolyte or noble background. Finally, choose a Quarterstaff, holy symbol,and a god. '''Class Features''' As a worshiper you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points '''Hit Dice:''' 1d8 per Summoner level '''Hit Points at 1st Level:''' 8 + Constitution modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels:''' 1d8 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Summoner level after 1st ; Proficiencies '''Armor:''' Light armor '''Weapons:''' Simple weapons, Sickle, Quarterstaff,and Rapier '''Tools:''' None '''Saving Throws:''' Wisdom and Charisma '''Skills:''' Choose 2: Religion, Arcana, History, Medicine, Persuasion, and Nature . ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a'') a Quarterstaff or (''b'') any simple weapon * an holy symbol * (''a'') a diplomat’s pack or (''b'') a monster hunter's pack * leather armor & a dagger '''Table: The Worshiper ''' '''level proficiency Features c sk 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 ''' '''bones''' 1 +2 Choose God, Gods Servant - - - - - - - - - - - 2 +2 Spell Casting, Gods Spell list 3 4 1 - - - - - - - - 3 +2 Gods Eyes 3 5 2 - - - - - - - - 4 +2 Ability Score Improvement 3 5 2 - - - - - - - - 5 +3 God Symbol 3 6 3 - - - - - - - - 6 +3 Resistant to Temptation,Ability Score Improvement 3 6 3 - - - - - - - - 7 +3 -------------------- 3 8 3 2 - - - - - - - 8 +4 Ability Score Improvement 3 9 3 2 1 - - - - - - 9 +4 Gods Reflection 3 9 3 2 1 - - - - - - 10 +4 Godlike Ability 3 10 3 3 1 - - - - - - 11 +4 Detect Faith and Flaw 3 11 3 3 2 - - - - - - 12 +4 Ability Score Improvement 3 11 3 3 2 - - - - - - 13 +5 Repines 4 12 3 3 2 - - - - - - 14 +5 God Interference 4 12 3 3 2 - - - - - - 15 +5 God like Immunity 4 13 3 3 3 - - - - - - 16 +5 Ability Score Improvement 4 16 3 3 3 1 1 1 - - - 17 +6 God like Talent 4 19 3 3 3 2 2 1 1 - - 18 +6 Gods Will 4 23 3 3 3 2 2 1 1 1 - 19 +6 Demigod Stats 4 24 3 3 3 2 2 1 1 1 1 20 +6 Gods Rage 4 26 3 3 3 2 2 2 2 1 1 choosing a god when choosing a god look at there alignment,Domains and maybe the history of that god. the domain of the god will decide the spells you git so choose carefully. you also get the alignment of your god. Gods Servant =